


Celebration

by Writinginstardust



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [14]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Pro-Bending, celebration kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Kiss Prompt 65: One Small Kiss, Pulling Away For An Instant, Then Devouring Each OtherYou're in the finals, one match away from qualifying for the Pro-bending Championships. When you win, a crush on a teammate leads to a kiss and the start of something great.





	Celebration

This was it. This was the match. The match that could change our lives. If we won we'd be in the championships at last. I looked to the side, at the two brothers who might share in the glory if we could pull this off. Mako caught my eye, smiled and nodded. It was go time.

The bell rang and the match started. I pulled water around me, whipping it at our opposition and sending one of them flying back. The others followed and we advanced into their territory. I got lost in the dance, attacking and blocking on instinct to the rhythm of the fight. 

We won the first round, lost the second. I expelled the water from my clothes as the lift brought me back up, glaring daggers at our earthbender opponent the entire time.

This was it. This was the round. The round that could change our lives. Win this and we were through. I eyed the three benders who stood in our way, muttering suggestions to Mako and Bolin as we strategized. We broke apart and got in position. The bell rang.

We dodged a flurry of attacks before Bolin and I found an opening. We attacked together, both of us targeting the earthbender and sending him flying into the water. One down, two to go. The waterbender went flying too courtesy of Mako. Make that two down. The firebender didn't stand a chance and he knew it but he still fought valiantly to avoid a knockout. It wasn't enough. A few lucky hits and he was in the water with his teammates. We won. I almost couldn't believe it.

In shock, I stood there gaping for a moment before Bolin wrapped me in a hug and my attention snapped back. Mako was waiting when his brother let me go. He pulled me into his arms and spun me in a circle once, a huge smile on his face. Pulling back just slightly, we locked eyes. I leaned into him without thinking and pressed our lips together quickly before retreating again. I met his eyes again and they told me all I needed to know. Before I could kiss him again myself, he closed the distance. 

There was nothing gentle about the kiss. All our pent up feelings were released at once on a tidal wave that washed away everything else. His arms pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms tight around his neck, letting my fingers play in his hair the way I'd always wanted. When he deepened the kiss further and flicked out his tongue I forgot everything. Where we were. What had happened. Who was watching. It all disappeared and only he remained. I let the kiss consume me.

Finally we broke apart and I rested my forehead against his as I got my breath back. A huge smile was plastered on my face. There was silence for a moment before an uproar of cheers started and I remembered where we were. I buried my face in Mako's chest in an attempt to hide and he held me tightly, letting me stay there for a bit until the cheers died down. 

Big smiles from my teammates greeted me when I finally pulled away. Mako held my hand while we were announced official winners and given a trophy. He held it while photographs were taken and kept holding it until we were back in our waiting room. There he used his grip to pull me into his arms and kiss me until my head was spinning. I'd never been so glad to win a match.


End file.
